Adrift
by HockeyRocks
Summary: Gibbs and Kate have to go to unexpected lengths to protect a little boy. Reviews are still appreciated.
1. Prologue

**Adrift**

Pairing: Some Kibbs later  
Disclaimer: NCIS and all the related characters belongs to Donald P. Bellisario, no copyright infringement intended. The same goes for the song-texts.  
Claimer: I own my imagination therefore the plot and various more or less important characters.

_And when the worrying starts to hurt,  
__And the world feels like graves of dirt  
__Just close your eyes until you can imagine this place  
__You´re our secret space at will…_

_Snow Patrol – Shut Your Eyes _

Prologue

"Momma?" the five-year-old called as soon as the scary noises quieted. He didn´t know what had happened downstairs. The heavy steps and hushed voices of unknown people just scared him enough to make him hide in the attic where a few remaining packing cases waited to be unpacked. "Dad?"

When nobody answered him, the fair-haired boy went out of his hiding place and peeked down the stairs. It was quiet downstairs and carefully he walked down the stairs.

"Momma?" he repeated but again he didn´t get an answer. Quietly he opened the door and peeked inside, the sight made him flinch back and run out of the house. Tears were streaming down his face but no sound escaped his lips while he ran over to the neighbor´s house to get some help.

"Brady?" the Private asked surprised and looked at the five-year-old standing in his door. The boy just moved into the house next door with his parents but Sean Morris already knew his name.

"What happened and where are your parents?" the Marine went on and crouched down so he was on the same level with the blond child.

Instead of answering Brady just pointed at his home and Sean furrowed a brow. Usually the boy was pretty talkative though his parents told him stranger danger and his behavior right now really concerned him.

"Okay… You wait here and I go over to see what happened." Private Morris was about to leave but the five-year-old tugged at his sleeve and fresh tears welled up in his blue eyes.

"Hey Brady I need to know what happened otherwise I can´t help you."

"Momma and dad look weird …" he whispered and the Marine glanced from the child in front of him to the house and back.

"Was there someone in your house?" Sean asked and the boy nodded, hanging his head. Morris on the other hand got an idea what was going on in the house next door. "Okay Brady you wait here while I make a call."

The five-year-old went a few steps into the house and sat down on the bottom stair while the Private took his keys and cell phone before he closed the door.

"Dear god…" Sean muttered and retreated from the living room window. He decided not to go inside because he didn´t know what was wrong in there. Finally he snapped out of the shock and dialed the number of the MPs.

They told him to wait at his house for the NCIS team so Sean went back to the boy in his house, but this time Brady didn´t speak at all. It seemed like he retreated into his own world where his body protected his fragile soul from harm.

"And finally we reached our destination…" Anthony mumbled and stretched his arms. At the rear end of the MCRT truck Tim stumbled out and had to lean against the truck to steady himself. This time Gibbs shortened the way from Washington to Norfolk even more and the youngest agent in the back made a squeaking sound every time the car bent in a turn.

"Start moving, DiNozzo." Gibbs grumbled and head-slapped his oldest agent while he walked towards the waiting MPs. Jethro´s mood had been deteriorating since he answered the phone and the MP gave him a brief description of what happened.

"That´s cruel…" Caitlin muttered when they entered the living room. The metallic scent of blood still filled the air, though most of the blood had dried by now.

"Yes it is." Tim stated and sighed. Linda and Oliver Carmichael sat on the two-seater with their hands and feet tied. The man´s body was positioned halfway in front of his wife, but even this protective posture couldn´t stop the murderer from slitting her throat as well.

"Okay, it´s cruel, but it would be even more cruel if we don´t catch this scumbag. Probie bag and tag, Kate you take the pictures and I´ll do the sketching." Anthony stated after a moment and the three started working.

The living room was wide spaced and a mess. Obviously there was a fight, if they were lucky the Gunnery Sergeant made a few hits as well and they could find blood of the attacker.

The agents made a slow progress on the scene due to the various blood stains on the floor and the sofa. Finally Tony stood up and told the MPs to take care that nobody entered the house except for Jimmy who was supposed to pick up the bodies. Ducky was still not at the HQ today was his last day off but surely Gibbs would call him back.

"And I need the lists of who entered the base yesterday." DiNozzo told the CO and he nodded, calling one of his Marines instantly to get the lists.

"Where is Gibbs?" Kate asked while they put their gear back into the truck. They were ready to leave and their boss was still missing.

"He´s in the house next door with the Gunny´s son as far as I know." The Marine replied and the brunette nodded. "I´ll go tell him that you´re ready."

"Thanks Corporal." The Italian said and watched the man turn to get Gibbs. A few moments later the Marine came back, but their boss was still missing.

"He´ll be out in a minute." The man said and the trio nodded. They had already started wondering what their supervisory agent was doing.

"DiNozzo, McGee get in the back we´ve got another passenger." The silver-haired man stated and came towards his agents. He was carrying the five-year-old boy who was now wrapped up in a blanket since he was only wearing his pajamas.

"Uh-hu…" Tony said and eyed the small child in his boss´ arms. He was about to ask another question but Kate´s elbow in his side stopped him. "Ouch…"

She knew he would ask if it was the son of their victims but her profiler training told her that the question was inappropriate at this time.

--- --- ---

Love it? Hate it? Please review. I´m sorry for possible mistakes but English isn´t my mother tongue so please bear with me. =)


	2. Chapter 1 Instinct

A/N1: So here is Chapter I (a slightly shorter one^^) thought I better post it before my computer crashes completely and I probably won´t have access to the Internet for a while.  
A/N2: Thanks a lot for the reviews I really appreciate them and I´m always open for constructive criticism. But now have fun. =)

_--- --- ---_

_Tell me that you want to dance.  
__I want to feel your pulse on mine.  
__Just treat me like a stolen glance to yourself…_

_Snow Patrol – The Golden Floor_

Chapter I - Instinct

"McGee, DiNozzo you start pulling records. Get everything we need." Gibbs ordered and the men nodded, walking over to their desks to get their tasks started. "I´ll go down to the morgue, Kate you´re with me."

The brunette followed her boss to the elevator and together with the five-year-old they boarded the metal cabin. Since they left the scene Brady didn´t say a single word, he was just holding onto Gibbs´ hand.

"Ah Jethro, Caitlin it is a pleasure to see you." The older medical examiner said and smiled at the field agents, they could see at least a little hope in his face that the two would pull themselves together. The last weeks had been bumpy -to put it nicely- for everyone. Finally his gaze dropped down to the boy. "So you must be Brady Carmichael."

Though the Doctor smiled friendly at him the child shied away and half hid behind the gray-haired investigator´s legs, not entirely convinced if he should trust the new man.

"Yes he is. Brady this is Ducky, he will take a look at you just to make sure that you´re okay." Gibbs explained to the boy after he bent down on his height, scooping him up while he stood up again. The silver haired fox sat the child on one of the slabs and took a step back, watching all of Brady´s reactions. "It´s okay I´m right over there just talking to Kate."

Brady nodded slowly and let the older man perform his exam. It seemed like he wasn´t even attempting to listen to Duck´s story but watched the Scot´s actions closely. Every now and then he glanced at Jethro who was talking to his agent in a hushed voice.

"You want me to call the youth welfare?" The brunette asked in sober tone and followed her boss´ look to the fair-haired boy on the slab.

"I think that would be better. We can´t help him here, we can protect him if anyone is still after him but we can´t help him to deal with what happened." The silver haired man replied and Caitlin could see in his blue eyes that he already cared for Brady, a look she had seen not often enough directed at her when they were together. It was a well-known fact that Jethro Gibbs had a softer side and she demanded to see it, she tried hard to break through his guard, wanting to know even more about this enigmatic man but failed, was excluded respectively.

"What if someone is still after him, Gibbs? How can we protect him when he is in some foster home or worse an orphanage?" Caitlin shook her head to get rid of the thoughts about what they shared which stopped her from focusing.

"We will find a way." He stated and ended their brief conversation, walking over to the Doctor again to see what he found. Of course he saw the caring look in his agent´s brown eyes, just like he saw it every other time when they had to deal with children. But at the same time his investigator-side won and told him to focus on the case and not on her, because he already knew it would end in a disaster. "So?"

"Well, he is very healthy little boy, Jethro. You don´t have to worry about this." The Scot explained curtly and Gibbs nodded, understanding the implication his friend used to spare the details in front of the child.

"Alright, thanks Duck." The good Doctor just nodded and watched the gray haired man leaving the morgue with Brady clutching his hand. Caitlin remained with the oldest team member and when she turned slightly she could see the deep lines of concern creasing Donald´s forehead.

"Oh my, what happened to him Caitlin?"

"His parents were killed in the night and he found them in their living room. Slit throats, hands and feet tied…" The female agent explained and sighed, while Ducky just shook his head. "I guess you´ll have their bodies down here in no time."

"Dear god! Do you think someone is still after him?" The medical examiner asked and the younger woman nodded.

"It´s quite possible but we don´t know yet why his parents were murdered, so we go by the book. He definitely needs some professional help." Kate explained and Donald could only agree with her. After all it was the best for Brady. "And we have to look for relatives who could take him."

"Surely you have to." The older man replied and Caitlin left the morgue as well. He watched her go and wondered if the tension between Kate and Jethro would ease anytime soon. They made it possible to work with them but the underlying strain was still affecting anyone around them. "I´m just afraid someone might get hurt, because he is getting to close…"

"Doctor Mallard could you help me here, please?" Palmer asked and appeared out of nowhere at least it looked that way to Duck.

"Of course Mister Palmer, am I right that those two are the parents of little Brady?" Donald asked and Jimmy only nodded. Together the two wheeled the bodies into the morgue and started the autopsy shortly afterwards. When they were done with the autopsy Ducky sighed heavily and looked at his assistant who was preparing the Gunnery Sergeant. "Mister Palmer please add to Mrs Carmichael´s report that she was about three months pregnant."

--- --- ---


	3. Chapter 2 The Boat

A/N: Thanks again for the kind reviews. So here is the second Chapter of Adrift. Enjoy reading and please keep reviewing! =)

_--- --- ---_

_Are you wasting away in your skin  
Are you missing the love of your kin  
Drifting and floating and fading away…_

_Red Hot Chili Peppers – Porcelain _

Chapter II – The Boat

"This is the boat I told you about earlier." Gibbs said and watched the five-year-old admire the unfinished deck of his sailboat. The boy still didn´t talk much but was able to protest against being taken away from the silver haired man by the youth welfare without speaking a single word at all.

He didn´t start crying either but he held as tightly as possible onto Jethro´s hand and outright ignored the friendly young woman, looking right through her. After two wasted hours of failed persuasion they decided to let go of the issue and let him stay with the investigator. On one hand it was safer for the child to stay with Jethro because they didn´t know if someone was still after him and who it was in that case, but on the other hand Gibbs only had limited knowledge how to deal with Brady´s situation.

"It´s nice…" The fair haired kid stated in a high-pitched voice and for the first time at least the ghost of a smile flickered over his small face. This ghost didn´t even seem to reach his eyes, but the field agent thought it was a good sign nevertheless.

"Do you want to help me go on with it, Brady?" The gray haired agent asked and the child nodded slowly, grabbing the sanding block with both of his hands the older man handed him. Together the two sanded the still rough parts of the deck in silence. To Gibbs it looked like the child didn´t see talking as an option and he didn´t want to push him, at least not yet. They probably had to ask him some questions but he knew that they had still some time left to do so.

"Why is it in here?" The five-year-old spoke up after about an hour and Jethro let out a low chuckle. "You can´t get it out through the door. It is too large."

"Definitely not, you are right the door is way too small." The NCIS agent replied and a small smile was playing around his lips but he didn´t offer a proper explanation either. "Hang in there buddy I´m getting some coffee."

Brady just nodded and watched Gibbs climbing up the stairs, closing the door behind him, before he went under the unfinished deck, exploring the wooden shell from the other side.

Upstairs the investigator turned the coffee machine on and waited for his strong brew to get ready when he heard the soft thud of an opening door. His senses were sharpening by the second and he quickly thought over his possibilities and decided to go into offense, drawing his gun he stepped out of the kitchen. Before he could do something else a shot rang out, missing him by mere inches. A split second later he was knocked down by a blow to his already damaged knee and another one to his head. While the sharp pain rocketed through his body, starting from two points he lost grip of his gun and couldn´t reach it again. His head connected hard with the carpeted floor and he could feel the warm blood trickling down his cheek.

"That was way easier than I thought…" A male voice mumbled and Gibbs sight was slowly becoming blurred. In his drowsy haze the investigator fetched his cell phone out of the pocket of his faded jeans with trembling fingers, pressing a random speed dial.

"_Kate speaking…"_ Caitlin answered the call and patiently waited for Jethro to say something. She knew it had to be work-related since he stopped calling her about private matters weeks ago but calling and be silent just wasn´t his style. He was more the `I-just-stop-speaking-to-you-so-I-can-forget-you´ type of man which was more appealing to her than the latter. _"Gibbs? What is wrong with you?"_

Before everything went pitch black and the younger woman could hang up, the older man grunted but his mind was too clouded to comprehend that his attacker was searching the house for Brady. On the other side of the line the brunette heard her boss grunt and decided to drive over to his house to make sure that he and the boy were okay and only because of that.

With a muffled squeak Brady inched further into the dark and protective cabin of Jethro´s unfinished deck. He never heard such a sound before, not even in the night when his parents were murdered. The fair-haired boy covered his ears with his hands and flinched even more into the sheltering semi-darkness.

"God damned!" He heard the guy swear and his mind suppressed the fact that they where only separated by a few inches of wood. After a moment the man went upstairs again, leaving the house without the boy, but leaving a bleeding special agent behind.

"Gibbs?" A new, this time a female voice asked into the dark house barely a few minutes later. When she got no answer at all the brunette just opened the unlocked front door, walking into the still so familiar house and was shocked by the sight that greeted her. Her boss the tough ex-Marine laid on the floor a pool of dark crimson blood around his head and his knee was twisted in an unnatural angle. "Oh my god, Gibbs!"

Almost stunned by the shock she called 911 and went over to the silver haired man, trying to wake him up. His eye lids fluttered and for a moment he looked at her, not able to focus his gaze.

"Katie…" He murmured softly and she could see that his blue eyes were clouded because of the amount of blood he lost which now soaked his carpet rather than running through his system. "You´re here…"

The female agent raised an eyebrow in question but decided that the wound on his brow and probably other injuries were more concerning right now than his ramblings. They could talk about that later, since there were a few other things left to talk about. "Yes, I´m here."

A moment later the EMTs stormed through the still open front door and took care of the pale agent on the floor, pushing her aside. She watched them until they were ready to leave and then she called DiNozzo. For her it felt like she was working on autopilot until a more crucial thought crossed her mind.

"Brady?" she called and wondered where to start looking for the five-year-old, praying that he was fine. "Where are you? It´s me Kate."

Finally she went into the basement and when she saw a sanding block lying on the floor, she decided to take a closer look. She had never seen something on the floor next to the silver haired man´s boat before, the basement had been always tidy. Deep down she had wished to see it again on a different occasion, probably one where she and Jethro could talk to each other about private matters again.

"Hey Brady…" She greeted the child in a soft voice and smiled warmly at him. "Would you come out?"

The blond boy eyed her skeptically but after a moment he seemed to recognize her and quickly crawled over to the brunette, taking the hand she offered him. "Are you hurt?"

He just shook his head and when they could hear noises from upstairs he leaned close into Caitlin´s side, still scared by the latest events. "It´s okay Brady, Tony and Tim are here. Do you remember them?"

"Yes…" The five-year-old whispered and the brunette scooped him up, carrying him upstairs. In the hall she blocked his view on Gibbs´ blood contrasting in a sharp way with the beige carpet. For a five-year-old he had seen more than enough blood in the past nights.

"I called Ducky he is on his way to hospital to stay with Gibbs and inform us." Anthony said and the brunette nodded. Brady fell asleep in her arms with his head lolling on her shoulder from sheer exhaustion, at least that was what she guessed. He didn´t sleep since they found him and that was almost sixteen hours ago without the time added he had been at the Private´s house. "I guess we should secure the house and stay here until tomorrow. Tim can take the evidence to Abby and bring the files we need here."

"Probably that is the best we can do at the moment." Caitlin agreed though she felt a little uneasy because they were staying in her former lover´s house for the night, but went upstairs to tuck the boy into Gibbs´ bed. It wasn´t necessary for Brady to sleep on the couch in the living room and she was sure her boss wouldn´t mind. Especially because she was pretty sure that he didn´t use his bed too often in the past weeks.

--- --- ---


	4. Chapter 3 Hurt

_Tip toe to your room,  
a starlight in the gloom.  
I only dream of you  
and you never knew…_

_Muse – Sing For Absolution_

Chapter III – Hurt

"I´m not going to stay here." Gibbs stated curtly and shot the Doctor who was stitching the wound over his left eyebrow an icy stare. Due to the painkillers they made him take the throbbing in his left knee was like a background noise and so was the headache.

"You can but you really have to rest. Even your slight concussion can get worse when you don´t do that and your knee has to be elevated to heal proper." The younger man explained and placed a band-aid over the stitched wound. "Is there someone you could call to pick you up, maybe your wife who called the ambulance?"

"She isn´t my wife, not even my girlfriend." The silver haired man replied bitterly and the Doctor nodded, someone knocking on the door outside saved Gibbs from further explanation though he doubted that the Doctor would dare to ask more questions.

"Oh excuse me I´m Donald Mallard." Ducky introduced himself and looked at the NCIS agent. "How is he doing Doctor?"

Jethro just grumbled something inaudible about being fine, but both other men just ignored his antics. "You can take him home but he really has to rest otherwise his medial collateral will tear completely."

"I promise we will make sure of that, right Jethro?" the older Doctor asked, fully aware of the fact that he wouldn´t be able to hold the investigator back when he felt the need to protect one of his team members or in this particular case the boy too.

"Fine, I´ll just get the papers for you to sign and some painkillers for you to take home and then you´re free to go, agent Gibbs." The younger man replied and left the room. Duck walked up to the gray haired man and watched him preparing himself to get up.

"Caitlin was quite shocked to find you in the hall, lying in your on blood. What happened, Jethro? You are usually more than capable to get an attacker down." The good Doctor stated and could see his friend pause for a moment. The former Marine never told him what happened between him and the brunette so the ME could only guess. Together with Abby of course, who was curious as hell because Caitlin didn´t tell the forensic anything either.

"Don´t know. I heard the door being opened and went out of the kitchen. I screwed up Duck once again and not only with Kate… Brady could have been taken by the man or hurt or worse." The gray haired man mumbled bitterly and looked up at his friend all the pain and self-doubt visible in his deep blue eyes. "She accepted me the way I´m but I couldn´t appreciate it. I knew it was only a matter of time until she would decide that I´m not the right one for her that she could find a good man her age…"

Gibbs broke the eye-contact again and looked down on the ground. He could remember Kate´s frustrated and hurt face painfully clear as she stood in his basement trying to break through his shell. Shaking his head the investigator snapped back into reality. "Probably there is a chance that she decides it´s worth to try again. I´ve never seen you smile the way you did when you two started going out even Anthony and Timothy recognized the change from the very beginning Jethro. These two were also the ones who suffered the most, besides you when you ended it."

"Maybe yes." The agent replied and seriously contemplated what his friend just said.

"But keep in mind that you have to open up from the beginning otherwise it would go the same way like the last time or she wouldn´t give you a second chance." Donald gave Gibbs a minute before he went on. "Let´s go."

"Agent Gibbs, take these when the pain becomes unbearable. You shouldn´t need them longer than three or four days the longest and here is your brace. Take the crutches for two days then start walking otherwise the ligament will shorten." The Doctor removed the ice pack from Gibbs´ knee and closed the Velcro, handing the gray-haired man crutches while standing up again. "Alright. Just sign the papers before you leave and then you´re free."

"Thanks Doctor." Donald said politely and followed the investigator who had refused to be wheeled out of the hospial in a wheel chair, out of the room. The silver haired fox was unexpectedly quick with the crutches, obviously eager to get home. Jethro signed the papers willingly and most of the drive to his house passed in silence. Ducky could see that his friend was a hundred miles away with his thoughts and didn´t want to interrupt him. Maybe it was a good thing that he thought over his situation again.

"Boss?" Anthony asked and watched his supervisory agent limping into the kitchen, grimacing everytime he put some weight on his bad leg. "How are you?"

"Jethro you forget the crutches." Donald stated and entered the kitchen as well putting the crutches next to Gibbs while shooting the gray-haire man a warning look. "If you go on that way I swear I´ll get you back into that hospital until it healed completely."

"I´m fine here Duck I really don´t need them… Why are you still here?" The older man asked gruffly and DiNozzo offered him a small smile. He should have known better than asking about Jethro´s condition and expecting a proper answer.

"We decided to secure your house since we were already here. Currently it´s my shift, McGee is sleeping in the living room and Kate is somewhere upstairs with Brady." The Italian explained curtly and Jethro´s gaze stopped on the pile of manila folders on his kitchen table. "The one who is awake tries to find something about your attacker but we have nothing so far. But our sources are limited here, so we might make a break tomorrow at the HQ."

"Great…" Jethro mumbled and started limping upstairs without another word, knowing that the medical examiner would answer Anthony´s questions. The investigator plainly ignored Duck´s threat, knowing that he wouldn´t do that. He peeked into his bedroom and could see that the five-year-old was sleeping peacefully in his large bed but there was no sign of Caitlin in the room. "Maybe in the spare bedroom…"

The investigator turned around and went towards the room he barely entered since he was able to remove Kelly´s stuff. He didn´t throw the toys and stuffed animals away, he couldn´t just like he couldn´t talk about them, he put everything into boxes and moved it into the attic and after a while Stephanie decided to redecorate it as a spare bedroom. As quiet as possible he opened the door and looked in. He had been right on the queen sized bed laid his brunette co-worker, curled up into a ball and sound-asleep. Slowly making his way over to the bed he watched her closely for signs that she was waking up. Slowly he made the last few feet before sitting down on the edge of the bed she was currently not occupying.

"I´m sorry that I´m such a bastard…" He whispered and reached out to softly caress her cheek. She didn´t stir but leaned into his touch. The warm feeling he had when she slept next to him rushed over him and while giving in to it he didn´t recognize immediately that she woke up and was looking up at him with clouded brown eyes.

"Why can´t you change it then?" She asked in a hushed voice and he needed a moment to get that she was picking up on his earlier statement. Obviously she woke up but didn´t show him and somehow he was proud of her that no one could sneak past her not even when she was sleeping. But for the moment he focused on her questioning look and was thinking of an answer, which would serve for the moment.

"It is just easier than opening up to people and then getting hurt afterwards." He replied and hoped that the brunette would accept it. It was all he could offer at the moment but it was the truth. "There are things which happened in my life no one knows here, not even Ducky…"

"I never intended to hurt you, Jethro." Caitlin stated and subconsciously called him by his given name again, sensing that there was more she went on. The brunette wouldn´t make it too easy for him, she wanted him to know that he had to work harder than the last time to make it work. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Because I´m asking you for a second chance." Gibbs said curtly and looked into her eyes, waiting for an answer.

--- --- ---

Sorry for the slightly OOC Gibbs in the last Chapter (by the way thanks for pointing it out dolphinsiren is me), but it was necessary for the story. I hope it didn´t do much damage. Again PLEASE REVIEW. In my opinion it is pointless to go on posting if nobody tells me what is good or bad.


	5. Chapter 4 Small Steps

_Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away, cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay…_

_The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Your Guardian Angel_

Chapter IV – Small Steps

"Oh shit…" Anthony mumbled and glanced at his co-worker who just got up from his makeshift bed on the slightly too small couch.

"What´s wrong?" Tim asked and rubbed his eyes, still looking sleepy after a night on Gibbs´ couch and switching places with his fellow agent every three hours. One of them had to be awake so they could prevent another attack on one of their lives. It wasn´t a big surprise that both federal agents looked pretty crumpled and overtired but at the same time determined to find the attacker of their boss who was probably at the same time the killer of Brady Carmichael´s parents.

"I just got an email from Abbs…" The Italian said and pointed at the screen of the laptop which was standing on Jethro´s kitchen table so his co-worker could read it. "Looks like the Carmichaels were under Witness Protection since she says that she had to hack the Marshall´s database…"

"Crap. Guess they will show up in only a little while." The younger man replied and read what else their forensic found out about their current case. "At least she found a match to the bullet."

"Yeah they have to explain a few things, but I guess they won´t serve it to us on a silver platter because they know they screwed up… I think, no I´m pretty sure that Abby´s results might lead to a file which is sealed by the Marshals simply because it is related to some very important case."

"The Marshals as in U.S. Marshals?" Caitlin asked and the men nodded. She woke up when Gibbs hit the shower and decided that nine o´clock was a decent time to get up, unlike her male fellow agent she could sleep the whole night at least what was left of it after they set everything up. "Shoot."

"Yep you say it where is the boss?" DiNozzo asked and the brunette just mumbled `shower´ while opening the cabinets. "Here is nothing to eat, just coffee. We have to grab something for breakfast on our way to the HQ. By the way what will happen to Brady? We can´t put him under the custody of the youth welfare since someone is still after him and I don´t think we can play the babysitters all day long…"

"Well, I thought about NCIS day-care. It is the safest place for him when he isn´t with one of us." Kate explained and poured herself a mug of still steaming coffee. "And I don´t think Gibbs will stop working right now."

"You´re right Kate." The silver haired man said and slowly approached the group with the five-year-old next to him. Obviously the boy eased up a little at least in front of the other team members. He let his gaze wander over the scene in front of him and focused on Caitlin at last. "Are you ready to go back to NCIS?"

"In a minute." Timothy answered and shut down the laptop, putting it into the case. They cleared the table from the files and a few minutes later they were driving towards the HQ, only stopping at a bakery to get something to eat. Nobody dared to question Jethro´s decision to get back to work just a few hours after he was attacked. None of them wanted to be the victim of the gray haired man´s icy stare. Tony and Tim never dared or tried to stand up to their supervisory agent, it was only the brunette who mustered the courage to say something.

"Dear god Gibbs-Man what are you doing?" The Goth stated and hugged the gray haired man tightly, almost knocking him over since he was a little unsteady on his legs. After her stormy greeting she glanced at the sandy haired boy who was holding onto Caitlin´s hand and her face lit up in recognition. "So you must be Brady, right?"

"I will be fine here at work Abbs and yes this is Brady." Jethro replied when he recognized that the child was almost hiding behind his female agent obviously the forensic was a little too odd for his liking. "What did you find?"

"Sealed files… The bullet led me to one and…" Abigail glanced uncertain at her boss and lowered her voice before she went on. "DNA under the Gunny´s fingernails led me to the other."

"Who sealed them?" Gibbs asked and exchanged a meaningful look with his agents.

"U.S. Marshals we are just waiting for them to show up." DiNozzo spoke up and grinned at Abby, who was bouncing a little on her balls in her very unique hyperactive way.

"Yeah I´m sure they found out it was me who was knocking on their virtual door." The black-haired woman said and left the bullpen again.

"Just great…" The gray haired man mumbled and turned around to face his team. "Try to get a hold of the Marshal who is responsible for this, I don´t want to wait for them. Kate we go to the day-care."

The younger men just nodded and gave each other questioning looks. Both recognized that the tension between their co-workers had almost ceased and wondered what had happened. They didn´t know that Gibbs went straight to the brunette after he came home from hospital and asked her for a second chance, which left them wondering why their co-workers were suddenly at ease. "Alright."

The group parted and everyone started the task at hand. "Brady do you remember what I told you earlier?"

The five-year-old just looked up at with sad blue eyes Jethro and nodded, but still saying nothing. Kate just gave the former Marine a questioning look but decided to ask about that later. They entered the smaller building after they showed the guards their badges. The day-care was as well protected as possible because all of these children were prone to get kidnapped since their parents were NCIS agents.

"Ah agent Gibbs." A red haired woman said and eyed him skeptically. He was kind of a living legend also known at NCIS day-care but she had never actually seen him. "Brady?"

The boy looked at the female agent and when Kate nodded, encouraging him to trust the new woman, he looked at the redhead. "Hi, I´m Ava and I´ll show you everything and introduce you to the other kids. I´m sure we´ll find somebody who wants to play with you."

"Don´t worry everything will be fine." Caitlin whispered to the five-year-old and he nodded slowly, still not convinced that everything was going to be fine here. The whole situation was still too much for him. He only knew that his parents were dead and that Kate and Gibbs were taking care of him. By now the five-year-old was trusting them completely and didn´t wanted to be separated from them and go with that new redhead.

"Good." Jethro replied and gave the boy an encouraging smile. After another moment Brady finally let go of Caitlin´s hand and followed Ava slowly into one of the rooms where other children where already waiting for him to arrive.

"You shouldn´t be here, you know that don´t you?" The brunette asked and gave the gray-haired man a glance from the side. "And probably you should use the crutches the Doctor gave you."

"Yup, I know you aren´t the only one to tell me that." Gibbs replied curtly and looked at her, meeting her concerned glance, smirking about it. "But you know me I can´t sit at home and wait while you do all the work here."

"Well, yes I know that." Caitlin stated and gave him a small smile. She was glad he made a step towards her last night and accepted his apology, but she was still a little skeptical that he could really change his closed-up behavior. She wanted nothing more than believe him that he could change, but she was hesitant to make any moves or indications in front of the team afraid that it could end in the same scenario as the last time. After all it was her who would get hurt the most and she definitely didn´t want that. "We could do everything alone so you could rest, like the Doc ordered you to. I know what a concussion means; a headache and definitely not one of the slight."

Jethro just chuckled but had to admit that she was right. "How do you know?"

"I have four older siblings, three of them are boys and there are lots of trees in the backyard of my parent´s house. I think that is enough of an explanation." The female agent explained and the older man just nodded.

--- --- ---

at all: Thank you for the reviews, they keep the story going. =)  
at droledange & Evy8: Thanks for adding „Adrift" to your favorites.  
at BAMACRUSH: Thanks a lot, I think Ducky is the only one who can –if possible- stop Gibbs or tell him that something he does is wrong with Gibbs actually caring.  
at Katie Todd: Well, I´m sorry, but I couldn´t resist that cliff hanger. I hope you like how it turned out. =)  
at dolphinsiren is me: Thanks I hope that made up for the OOC Gibbs in the last Chapter, but on the other hand who actually likes hospitals?^^


	6. Chapter 5 Revelation

I´m so sorry for the delay, I know an update would have been due a few days ago but school got kinda in my way. Final exams and a few other things needed my attention. I really hope you like this Chapter. Please read and review as always. Take care! =)

--- --- ---

_Hold up, hold on don't be scared,  
You'll never change what's been and gone  
May your smile shine on don't be scared,  
Your destiny may keep you warm…_

_Oasis – Stop Crying Your Heart Out_

Chapter V - Revelation

"What is going on here Director?" Gibbs asked and looked skeptically at the older man. "Why aren´t we meeting the Marshals downstairs where the rest of my team is or do they have any top secret stuff with them?"

"The U.S. Marshals asked me to meet you here in my office, in private Gibbs. It looks like you and your team stepped into a quite tricky situation. They didn´t want to tell me more about what it is about over the phone." Tom explained and the investigator furrowed a brow in question while sitting down on the chair his boss offered him. His knee was still protesting when he was putting too much weight on it, but he still refused to use the crutches and Ducky had stopped threatening his friend, but he was still throwing him a disapproving look every time he saw the investigator –of course without the crutches.

"Well, since I can´t work much right now you might want to call agent DiNozzo or agent Todd to be here as well. They will be the ones to arrest the Carmichael´s murderer in case the Marshals let us." Jethro said and watched Morrow shaking his head, which only let his confusion increase.

"No, they insisted that it is only the two Marshals you and me are in my office when they come and reveal some information." Tom said and watched the confusion becoming even more visible in his agent´s face, he knew it could easily change into frustration and annoyance which wouldn´t be exactly the best premise to start a turf war. Before Gibbs could ask anything else the intercom beeped and Cynthia announced the arrival of the Marshals.

Jethro watched the men skeptically while they entered the office and came over to the table where he was already sitting. The two looked quite stern, their faces giving nothing away and the second one was carrying two manila folders. Jethro assumed at least one of them was the case file of the Carmichaels. "This is special agent Jethro Gibbs. Agent Gibbs these are U.S. Marshals James Cooper and Cameron Thomas."

The gray haired man just nodded towards them and everyone sat down. To say `It is a pleasure to meet you´ would have been wrong and hypocritical so the gray-haired man remained silent for the moment. Finally the man who was introduced as James Cooper started speaking, it seemed to be that he was the one with the higher rank. "Alright. The Carmichaels were under our protection when they were murdered, because the Gunnery Sergeant wanted to testify against Marine Colonel Chase Anderson. He was suspected to sell top secret information to the highest bidders, mostly sleepers of Hamas who would use it to plan more attacks, probably worse than 9/11."

"So it was you who failed to protect them?" Gibbs asked bluntly and Morrow gave him a warning glance. "How could they be found?"

"In a way yes because we just relocated them without a new identity since we thought it was enough. Now we are afraid that the boy and everyone who is with him is a possible target, we want to help you protect him. Colonel Anderson went AWOL since the Carmichaels were murdered and we think that he will track their son down." Jethro chuckled lowly and the Marshal looked slightly confused at the reaction.

"Well, I know this." Gibbs said and his tone changed from amused to dead serious. "I was the one who got in Anderson´s or his myrmidon´s way. Be sure that Brady Carmichael is at this moment under the very best protection we can offer."

"That´s why we want to send you and the boy to a new location. Witness Security is a good addition to your protection detail." Cooper explained and Thomas opened the other folder, revealing a dossier. "Since you are handicapped at the moment we want to add agent Todd."

The investigator furrowed a brow and looked at Morrow, waiting for a reaction from Tom which probably saved him from entering Witness Security. Finally the NCIS director started speaking but it wasn´t exactly what the silver haired man wanted to hear from him. "I think that would be the best for everyone especially for the boy. He trusts you and agent Todd, Gibbs."

"What?" Gibbs snapped and his mouth literally hung open. He was completely taken aback by Morrow´s agreement with the U.S. Marshals. "No, no way in hell we enter that Program. Neither Brady, nor agent Todd, nor do I."

"How do you want to do it?" Tom asked and outright ignored the fit of anger his agent had. He knew Jethro was a damn good agent but sometimes he had to accept help from others and accept orders. Morrow had never doubted that Gibbs would disobey to any orders, but this time he wasn´t entirely convinced if the gray-haired man wouldn´t boycott the whole operation.

"A car-accident, the three bodies will be burnt far beyond recognition and the autopsy will be performed by one of our medical examiners since the case is under our jurisdiction again. Of course the NCIS will get all your service items and personal belongings, like jewelry at least what could be saved, to give them to your families." Cameron Thomas was speaking now and ignoring the special agent just like Morrow did it. "Everyone will grieve over your deaths and the whole incident is going to be public so Anderson will know that he can come back. Our team will arrest him and he will be sentenced. Case closed."

"And then we are resurrected or what? I´m sorry but that is ridiculous... By the way when are you telling agent Todd about this?" Gibbs asked and Cooper turned towards him.

"She won´t know about the protection detail until we get you when you leave the headquarters in the evening. Otherwise it would be a high risk that she lets something slip in front of her co-workers, writes letters or makes calls, stuff like that. We already had cases like that." James stated and Jethro just shook his head. That just wasn´t fair for her, he would cope with it but she was quite close with her family so it would be hard.

"What assures you that I won´t do something like that?" The silver-haired man asked and shot the Marshal a challenging look. Cooper tried to stand Jethro´s look, but looked down just before Morrow spoke up once again.

"My orders agent special agent Gibbs." Tom stated and the investigator looked at him, sensing that this battle was lost. He slightly bowed his head and Morrow motioned for James to go on with his explanations.

"We already made up new identities for you and right now all your information is put into the right places."

"Where are we going to?" Gibbs asked and it looked like he finally accepted his fate, though reluctant to do so.

"For the first two days you are going to stay in a secured house near New York City where you get all the information you need; your names, vitae and the address of your new home. Then you will go to your final destination." Cooper answered and glanced at the dossier in front of him. "I can´t tell you where exactly you are going to right now."

"Great..." The gray haired man mumbled in defeat and the Marshals just watched him with sober expressions. They were used to every reaction of their clients but most of the time they were cooperative because they wanted protection. This was completely new for everyone. "Can I go back to work now?"

"You can agent Gibbs." Morrow said and could see that his subordinate was everything but satisfied with the situation. The older man just hoped that Jethro would stick to the rules the Marshals set up and wouldn´t do anything stupid like telling Kate or anyone else about the Program.

--- --- ---


	7. Chapter 6 Sudden Death

_It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life…_

_Green Day – Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)_

Chapter VI - Sudden Death

"Let´s call it a day..." Anthony mumbled and his two co-workers nodded. The U.S. Marshals gave the team finally access to the files of Colonel Chase Anderson and his henchman, but they couldn´t track them down either. Two hours ago Gibbs went to the day-care and was now in the cafeteria with Brady, waiting for Kate to go home since the agent couldn´t drive, still complaining about his situation by growling at everyone.

"Alright see you tomorrow." The brunette said and grabbed her stuff, heading towards the cafeteria to meet Gibbs and Brady. She was still unaware of what was waiting for them in the underground parking lot. The black SUV with the tinted windows was waiting for them for two hours now.

"See you tomorrow, Kate." Timothy and DiNozzo said unison and watched their fellow agent leave.

Caitlin spotted the duo immediately when she entered the cafeteria. Nobody except for them was sitting here because the work hours were long over and the agents who were still working were upstairs behind their desks. The silver haired man finally followed the Doctor´s advice and his leg was propped up on the chair next to him with an ice pack resting on top of it.

"Hey... Are you ready to go home?" She asked and could swear that an uneasy expression flickered over Gibbs´ face, but it was gone in the next second and she guessed it was related to the fact that he had to rely on her or the others to get home.

"Sure we are." Jethro replied and smiled a little at the brunette. Slowly he stood up and taking the ice pack with him and making his way slowly toward the exit. "Hey Brady don´t you want to tell Kate about your day at day-care?"

"Okay..." The fair-haired boy replied and took the female agent´s hand while they walked to the underground parking lot. The five-year-old seemed to be more open lately, but to Caitlin it sounded more like he spent the day mostly playing alone only when the teachers asked him to play with the other children he did it reluctantly. Finally the three reached the parking lot and when Cameron Thomas walked towards them Gibbs had to repress a sigh.

"Agent Gibbs, agent Todd." He greeted in sober tone and opened a plastic bag, holding it out in front of him. "I need your wallets, keys, cell phones, service weapons, IDs, jewelry and all the other personal belongings you are carrying with you."

"Why?" Caitlin asked and felt Brady inching further into her side. She glanced at silver-haired man and could see that he wasn´t confused like her, but angry. "What is going on here Jethro?"

"That is a topic for later, agent Todd." Thomas said before the older NCIS agent could answer her question. Kate just furrowed a brow, but did what she was told when she saw Gibbs handing over all the stuff Cameron requested and finally unclasped his silver bracelet and his watch. "Agent Cooper will tell you everything you need to know he is waiting for you in the van."

"Sure." Gibbs hissed and grunted something inaudible when the Marshal took his the items and his ice pack as well.

"Be assured that you won´t have to walk much in the next few hours." Cameron stated curtly and waited until the trio was in the van before he walked over to Caitlin´s car. James Cooper started the engine and the van slowly rolled towards the exit of the underground parking lot.

Caitlin was still looking really confused at Gibbs and at the U.S. Marshal. "Are you telling me now what is going on here?"

"Yes, I will." Cooper answered and glance at the brunette through the rear-view mirror. "Marshal Thomas is preparing everything to fake your deaths in a car-accident and you´re send into Witness Security Program. We and your director decided that it is the best for the boy."

"What?" Kate said and her voice was full of disbelief. "Who do you think you are to decide that my life -our lives- are over? Just with a snap of your fingers?"

"You need the protection agent Todd and it is only for a few weeks or months then you can come back to Washington as soon as this case is closed." The Marshal explained and the female agent could only shake her head at his behavior. That was when she noticed that the gray-haired man in the front seat didn´t say anything yet.

"Did you know it, Gibbs?" She asked in a lowered voice and stared at the back of his head until he turned around in his seat as far as possible.

"I did..." He replied curtly and could see the anger rising inside her. He knew the anger was directed at him because he didn´t tell her what she needed to know. "I didn´t like it either but I was ordered to attend the Program. Just like I was ordered not to tell you."

"How could you agree to something like that?" Caitlin whispered and didn´t say anything else for the whole time of their journey. Gibbs didn´t try to talk to her, sensing that she needed some time for herself, which was hard in a van with four people and a five-year-old who demanded their attention. They made it to New York with only three stops and arrived at the safe house in the middle of the night. Brady fell asleep barely one hour before they reached their destination and the brunette carried him into the house, laying him down without waking him in one of the bedrooms.

"You can stay in the house for the next couple of days to get used to everything including your new identities and then leave for Vermont." James said curtly and looked at the NCIS agents. "Make sure you learn your cover stories by heart. If anything happens, call this number."

"How do you know that we go there and don´t go back to D.C.?" Jethro asked and took the number the Marshal handed him.

"We have our sources. We will know exactly when you leave this house and when you arrive in Vermont. Make sure you get everything you will need in New York, there are credit cards along with your driver´s licenses, IDs and other papers you need." The U.S. Marshal explained and turned to leave the house. "Your new car is in the garage and the keys are on the cabinet in the hall."

"Just great." Gibbs replied and Cooper finally left the house. The two agents sat in the living room in silence for a moment before Jethro took the file and started reading their cover story. He was still unsure about how to handle Kate´s silence and obvious anger because he wondered if it was still directed at him or if she figured that it was the Marshal´s fault. "I tried to tell Morrow and those Marshals that this isn´t necessary, Kate you just have to trust me on that one."

"I trust you on that one Jethro. It´s just unfair for everyone, they think we died in that car and we... Well, go on." The brunette said and let out a frustrated sigh while she walked over to the silver-haired man. They didn´t show it in front of their team but when he asked her for a second chance her answer had been positive. Now everything had changed they were alone in a whole new situation and obviously had to act as a married couple with a young child. "So from now on we are Jonathan, Kate and Emmett Cohen. We just moved from Miami to Vermont because you work for a big security agency."

"They were quite creative with your name..." Jethro said and smiled at the brunette pulling her into his side and finally feeling that she relaxed at least a little. "But on the other hand there are thousands of Kates in this country. But of course you are the only one I want to be with."

"Yeah." The female agent replied and smile at the gray-haired man, leaning into his side she allowed herself to enjoy the closeness once again, just like she did it when they were together for the first time. This time it hopefully wouldn´t end like the first try, not only for their sakes but it as well could risk their cover. "But I really like Emmett..."

--- --- ---

As always please read and review. Your comments keep me posting.


	8. Chapter 7 The New Life

_And there ain't no point in the words I write  
There ain't no way to know me  
But it sure felt right when I saw your eyes  
But now they feel like, oh yeah they feel like Mondays…_

_Mando Diao – All My Senses_

Chapter VII – The New Life

Finally Kate pulled into the drive-way and they could get a first proper view of their new home. Although it was dark they could make out the silhouette of the two-story house considerably well.

"Pretty large for three persons…" Jethro mumbled and Caitlin nodded. They decided to move from New York to Vermont in the night so they wouldn´t draw too much attention on them. The two got out of the car and the former brunette got the sleeping Brady out of his seat, while Gibbs rounded the car to get some of their bags with the stuff they bought in New York.

He was still wondering when he was on a shopping tour the last time. The trip had been weird in his own way they had to buy everything from clothes over toiletries and toys for the five-year-old to groceries. But the strangest part had been the one when they had to change their hair. It was easy with Brady since they only shortened his hair a few inches and it was mostly the same with Gibbs. The long strains were gone now, but Kate had the most drastic change. Her hair had a deep auburn shade now and was shorter.

"Well there had to be an upside of being here." She said and the silver-haired man decided to just overhear the bitter tone in her voice. He knew she wasn´t feeling good in this situation but neither he did and Brady surely didn´t too. The boy was quieter since they left Washington but wouldn´t talk about what was bothering him, so there was no change on that aspect.

The trio went inside and Caitlin laid the child into his bed, he woke up when they stepped into the room which was obviously his. He didn´t say anything just changed into his pajamas and fell asleep in his new bed again. It looked like the Marshals bought a few things for them as well. After she was sure that Brady was sleeping relatively peaceful the now redheaded woman went downstairs again where Gibbs was rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. "What are you looking for?"

"Coffee…" The gray-haired man mumbled and opened the next cabinet, so Kate could watch him for a moment. She had to admit that she liked his new haircut pretty much, though she liked the old one too because it was just him, but the short hair looked even better.

"It is two in the morning." The younger woman replied and watched her `husband´ starting the coffee machine. "I still don´t know how you can drink coffee on every occasion and at any time."

"It helps me to think clearly." He stated simply and glanced at the crutches leaning against the counter. Of course the Marshals supplied him with a pair, but as well as in D.C. he wouldn´t use them. "I´m wondering what else they arranged for us."

"Yeah, you´re lucky you have a job I´ll stay here and pick up law school again. I´m just glad they didn´t make me a full-time housewife." Caitlin said and went towards the living room. "But I´m really concerned about Brady, he is back to talking only about the essential stuff."

"Kids are tough they adjust better to new situations than you think. Give him some time, I´m sure he will come around and talk to one of us as soon as he is ready." The red-haired woman nodded but looked at him questioning. The determination in his voice was confusing to Kate and he recognized her look. He took his coffee and limped after his `wife´, sitting down on the sofa next to her.

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"We had to move quite some times when I was on active duty." He paused and recognized that his companion looked up at the word `we´. "I was actually married four times. I just don´t like to talk about the first one."

Kate just furrowed a brow and remained silent, she was still a little clueless what he was talking about, but she was sure he would go straight to the point within the next sentences. "My first wife –Shannon- witnessed the murder of a Marine. She decided to testify and was under protection. Their driver was shot while driving and triggered a crash. Shannon and Kelly never made it to hospital while I was in Kuwait attending Desert Storm."

"Oh god…" Kate whispered at the lack of other words which made sense to her at the moment. For a moment hid blue eyes met her brown ones and she could see all the painful memories replaying on his mind. Immediately she understood why he wasn´t talking about them, it was too painful for him and he wasn´t able to hide such strong emotions in front of people who knew him, unlike he did it with every other emotion. "And Kelly was…?"

"My daughter, she was only eight at that time." Gibbs answered her question and her eyes widened even more. The gray-haired man looked down and stared into his coffee.

"I´m really sorry, Jethro…" The redhead said and squeezed his arm in a comforting way. He looked up at her and nodded his thanks. His CO said the same when he told him that they were dead, except for the fact that he addressed him as Gunnery Sergeant.

"It´s late… Maybe we should go to bed." The gray-haired man said and the younger woman nodded, respecting it that he changed the topic. The two stood up and after he drowned his coffee in the sink they went upstairs in silence. They discovered another bathroom and a study and finally the master bedroom. "I can take the futon in the study if you want."

"No… No, it´s okay." Kate replied and the two went inside. They changed into something suitable for the night, but before they could lie down in their shared bed a soul-piercing cry echoed through the rooms. "Oh crap…"

The younger woman went over to Brady´s room and found the boy twisting violently in his sheets, but he was still asleep and obviously having a nightmare. She went over to his bed and sat down on the edge, rubbing his back to sooth him without waking him up at all.

"Momma…" He whispered and slowly calmed down. The blond boy was still sleeping and Caitlin sighed. She already assumed that he would have nightmares, but being in the situation to calm him was different story than just thinking about it.

"No honey, I´m sorry I´m not your momma…" She said and stood up when she was sure that the five-year-old was in a dreamless sleep again. Leaving his door ajar and the light in the hall turned on, the red-haired woman entered her own bedroom again. Gibbs was still sitting on the edge of their bed and she sat down next to him, sighing. "He had a nightmare, I just hope that you are right…"

"Well, we´ll find a way to cope with this situation for him too." Jethro said and laid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer when he didn´t feel any resistance. This time he took one more step and kissed her head, deciding that he could go that far. Afterwards Caitlin looked up at him and a small smile appeared on her lips. Now he knew that it was the right decision.

--- --- ---

I fixed that obey/agree thing in the last Chapter, thanks for pointing it out. Same as always please review, take care.


	9. Chapter 8 First Times

_All at once the world can overwhelm me,  
__There is almost nothing that you can tell me that could ease my mind.  
__Which way would you run?  
__When it is always all around you and the feeling lost and found you again,  
__A feeling that we have no control…_

_Jack Johnson – All At Once_

Chapter VIII – First Times

"Brady do you remember what I told you earlier?" The redhead asked and closed the laces of his blue Chuck Taylors. She was still wondering how well he would take it calling her mom and Gibbs dad, since his real parents passed away barely a week ago. From that point on everything happened in a rush and now they were up north in Vermont, more than 500 miles away from Washington D.C.. "About what you call Jethro and me in front of others?"

"Yes, I do." The blonde child replied reluctantly and a split second later he was hugging Caitlin, surprising her with his sudden and unexpected emotional outburst. "I miss momma and dad…"

"That´s totally alright, honey… I miss my family and friends too, but we can only talk about them when we are alone." The red-haired woman replied and hugged the young boy back. "It´s weird for all of us but we have to stick to the story, Brady. I´m sorry for that, but we have to, okay?"

"Ya…" The five-year-old mumbled and pulled away from Kate. Before one of them could say anything else they heard Gibbs opening the front door, peeking into the hall where the two were sitting.

"Hey are you two ready? I found something in the garage you might like, Brady." He had noticed the strange mood and threw the younger woman a questioning glance. But she simply mouthed `later´ and stood up, pulling the five-year-old up with her. "Here it is."

The gray-haired man pointed at a bike and looked at the small boy next to Kate. The redhead kneeled down next to him and tried to make out any kind of reaction in his face. "Do you know how to ride a bike?"

"Dad showed me when we lived in San Diego…" He answered and Caitlin nodded.

"Come on Emmett." Jonathan called and the child went over to the older man. Kate went slowly over as well and watched her `husband´ helping their `son´ adjusting his new helmet right. He still couldn´t bent his knee that far so he was on Brady´s height, but it was slowly getting better and walking caused him hardly any pain anymore or at least he said so the slight limp was speaking for itself. "I´ll hold on to the bike´s carrier until you say let go, okay?"

"Okay…" The sandy-haired boy replied and the trio went to the street. Obviously the Marshals choose a house in a quiet part of Burlington so they could practice on the street. The gray-haired man limped after the bike and Kate watched them from the pavement. She didn´t recognize a blond woman approaching her until she cleared her throat.

"Hey, so you are our new neighbors. I´m Lauren Smith it is nice to meet you." She greeted and smiled at Kate. The redhead needed a moment to recover and then smiled at the blonde too.

"Yes, we are. Hi I´m Kate… Kate Cohen it is nice to meet you too." She replied and the women shook hands.

"Well, I´m Lauren I live in the house next door. So you bought the Peterson´s house?" Lauren said and Caitlin nodded. She assumed that the blond was around the same age she was and was a little taken aback how easy she slipped into her role, without attending the drama class at High School. "It would have been a shame to leave it to decay. But we didn´t see you come, when did you arrive?"

"Last night. It´s easier to drive in the night, though we had to stop a few times. After all it´s quite some time from Miami." The red-haired woman replied and Lauren nodded.

"It is especially for your son, I guess. My older son Gabe just turned five and the younger one, Leon, is two." The blond said and followed the redhead´s glance to the boy on the bike. "He is a good father isn´t he?"

"Yeah, Jon adores Emmett he always did." Kate answered and smiled, at the moment the gray-haired man looked up and their eyes met for a moment. He smiled at her and said something to the boy, before letting go of the bike.

"Look mommy." The five-year-old called and pedaled down the street on his own. When he wanted to turn around he almost lost his balance but caught himself with a foot.

"Wow you did great, Emmett." She said and had to stifle a squeak when she felt Gibbs´ left arm snaking around her waist.

"Jonathan Cohen, it´s nice to meet you." The gray-haired man greeted and shook the blonde´s hand while the child slowly made his way over to the adults as well.

"Nice to meet you too." Lauren replied and smiled at the older man. The redheaded woman noticed her neighbor´s skeptical glance when she saw his gray hair. Kate knew the people looked at them because Gibbs was ten years her senior, they did in Washington and she knew they would do the same here in Vermont.

"Come on say hi to Misses Smith, Emmett." Jonathan said and the boy shyly waved at the blonde woman, before he took his free hand.

"Hello Emmett, it´s okay if you call me Lauren." She said and smiled at the five-year-old who just nodded. "I have a son who is around your age, his name is Gabe. If you want you can come over and play with him and his mates sometime."

"Hey that is good isn´t it Emmett? Well, you excuse us we have to go on practicing." The silver-haired man said and with a peck on Kate´s check he and the boy were on the street again. The redhead was still surprised by his affectionate gestures and would need some time to get used to that behavior, but since last night she was sure that they would find a way.

"He´s a bit shy." Kate said and Lauren nodded.

"Yeah, it´s the same with Gabe but only in front of new people." The blond said and smiled at her new neighbor. "Did you sign him in a pre-school?"

"Yes, this private school in Burlington. I can´t remember the name right now." Kate said and Lauren nodded.

"Gabe´s school Welton Junior Academy." The blond said and Kate nodded, relaxing a little after she forgot a part of their cover story. "Maybe they are in one class then we can share driving. Oh sorry I got to go back, if you need some help just knock on the door."

"Yeah thanks, bye." The red-haired woman said and watched Lauren going back to her house. For the first meeting everything went smooth, none of them seemed to be out of place. "Hey you want to go for a walk? Explore the area a little."

"Yes." The five-year-old stated and pulled over to the pavement.

"Don´t ride too far ahead okay kiddo?" Jonathan called and Emmett remained within their reach. "First contact? She seems to be nice."

"Yeah, well I forgot the name of the school but except for that." Kate answered his question and found herself easing into the arm he had around her waist.

--- --- ---


	10. Chapter 9 Monday Morning

_We convince each other nothing has changed  
Nobody else will ever write the same  
The adaptation for the stage is now playing  
For your protection all the names have been changed…_

_Kaiser Chiefs – I Can Do It without You_

Chapter IX – Monday Morning

"Brady, are you ready?" Gibbs called and heard the boy finally coming down the stairs. He had been awake before the alarm clock jumped to life and decided to fix breakfast for the three of them. The gray haired man put a bowl with cereals on the table and watched the child entering the kitchen with a confused look on his face.

"How do I wear this?" He asked and held up his navy blue tie, a deep frown creasing his forehead. The school was one of those typical New England schools where the pupils always had to wear a uniform, no matter who old they were.

"Sit down a minute I´ll show you how." The silver-haired man said and once again he wondered why the school insisted on the ties even in pre-school. Jethro bent down in front of the five-year-old and winced slightly at the movement. His knee was getting better with each day, but kneeling still wasn´t the best movement he could do at the moment. Slowly Jethro explained to the boy how to tie it and only a few moments later the tie was perfectly in place. "Alright."

A minute later Kate appeared in the kitchen as well and the three ate their breakfast. The adults decided to drop the boy of at school together so he didn´t feel all alone on his first day. Due to his injured knee the gray-haired man had to start work in two days so he could come as well.

"Let´s go." Gibbs said when their dirty dishes were in the dishwasher and the trio went to their new car. Ten minutes later Caitlin stopped the car in front of the old building of Brady´s school and turned around in her seat before anyone of them got out.

"Do you remember everything?" she asked and the sandy-haired boy just nodded. He was doing great at home, Kate knew that he would be quiet at school and would barely talk to the other children in his class, but she had to make sure that he was aware of their story.

The three climbed out of the SUV and walked towards the main entrance, the five-year-old holding onto Jethro´s hand. They quickly found the secretary who led them to the headmaster. After a quick chat they said their goodbyes and the director brought Brady to his class. The blond child just waved at his `parents´ and followed the man who was clad in a black sports coat.

"Let´s go back…" Jethro said and paused a moment before he went on. "…home?"

"Yeah." The red-haired woman answered and threw him a quick glance. She knew why he hesitated to call the house him because it wasn´t and would never be their home. A place to live probably but their home was in Washington where their friends were. A few minutes later the two were back at the house and Lauren waved the redhead over before she went inside.

"Good morning Kate, did you drop Emmett off?" She asked and the red-haired woman nodded.

"The headmaster told us that he is in Mister Leonard´s class." Kate replied and the blond smiled.

"Gabe is in Mister Leonard´s class too. It´s nice to have one of his school mates right around the corner, the others are on the other side of the town." Lauren explained and the former NCIS agent nodded again. "Can I ask you for a favor? I have to see Leon´s Doc and I can´t pick up Gabe, could you take him until I´m back?"

"Sure, that is not a problem. Maybe the two become friends it would be easier for Emmett if he has someone at school. Jon and I can´t help him everywhere." The red-haired woman answered and her new neighbor looked relieved.

"Thank you so much. I´ll let the school know maybe you and Jon can come over for some coffee when I´m back then you can meet my husband James." Lauren said and Kate nodded, smiling at the blond woman. If every part of their cover and this life would be that easy this wouldn´t be too much to bear.

"Sure we come. You´re welcome Lauren, see you later." The redhead said and went over to her house where Gibbs was waiting in the living room for her. He took of his brace and watched his now redheaded companion walking towards him. "Is it getting better?"

"Sure it is. I just saw that the Marshals were so mindful to schedule a Doctor´s appointment for me by the end of the week." The gray-haired man answered and watched the woman plopping down beside him. "Are you okay, Kate?"

"Yeah, I guess I´m… I don´t know it´s just strange. I mean two weeks ago I was living alone in a small apartment in Washington, working for the NCIS and now I have red hair…" She trailed off and sighed. Gibbs just looked at her and pulled the redhead into his side. They were slowly adjusting to the whole situation but didn´t have much time yet to talk about their relationship since Brady was around the whole time. "It is just so confusing and then there are so many other things."

"I know Katie." He replied curtly and felt the younger woman shifting so she was leaning comfortably against him. He looked down at her and met her dark brown eyes, recognizing that she was watching him closely. Slowly Jethro leaned down and while doing so he was searching her face for any sign that she didn´t want this but he found none. Finally their lips met and both were able to forget about their situation for the time they shared their feelings. They would have gone farther but when the older man turned a grunt escaped his mouth because he twisted his knee.

"Better, huh?" The redhead said playfully and winked at her former supervisory agent. Though their situation was twisted to put it nicely it was a good point to restart their relationship.

"Yes, better. Definitely." Jethro replied and slumped back against the pillows. Caitlin kissed him lightly on the cheek and stood up, looking down at him expectantly.

"When it is better than we can take a closer look at our backyard." She said and the gray-haired man stood up as well, leading the way towards the glass door which led them to the porch.

--- --- ---

Slightly shorter than the others, but after all there are still four Chapters plus the Epilogue to go. =)


	11. Chapter 10 Perfect World

_And I'm shaking and I'm still,  
when your eyes meet mine all the simple skills,  
like to tell you all I want, is love…_

_Snow Patrol - Set Down Your Glass_

Chapter X – Perfect World

They were in Vermont for five months now and there hadn´t been a call yet. No sign that the Marshals and or the NCIS had a break with Colonel Anderson. The trio was used to living as a family by now and set up their own daily routines. Gibbs dropped Brady and Gabriel Smith off at school in the morning and Lauren picked the boys up. Like Caitlin hoped everything changed for the better when the five-year-old found friends at school. He smiled more often and was more open in general.

"Look mommy, the first snow!" The child stated and dropped his pencil, running over to the window. Some time while they were living here he started calling them mommy and daddy even when they were alone. The agents had been surprised the first few times, but never asked the child to stop or call them by their names again. "That´s awesome… We never had snow in San Diego."

"Did you see any snow in Norfolk?" The redhead asked and the blond boy shook his head. Kate couldn´t believe that he never saw snow in his life before, but she grew up in Northern Indiana so she was used to snow, even a few blizzards. "Go get your jacket and boots. Homework can wait we go outside and watch the snow falling."

"Cool." Brady sat and a minute later the two stood in their backyard watching the thick snowflakes slowly falling on the frozen ground beneath their feet. The red-haired woman just watched the child, who was looking amazed up into the sky. Just a moment later Brady was catching the small fragile crystals in his hands where they melted within a few seconds.

"Kate, Emmett where are you?" Gibbs asked when he entered the house but got no answer at all. The light in the dining-room was still on but there was no trace of the two and slowly fear crept up from his guts. He thought about getting his gun out of the locked box in the basement but since there were no ominous noises he dismissed the thought and made his way towards the back of the house into the living room.

Finally he spotted the two in the backyard and a devilish smile appeared on his lips. The gray-haired man picked up some of the fresh snow and sneaked up behind the redhead. When he was only a few inches away from her he raised his hand and let the snow fall into her collar. The younger woman made a squeaking sound and turned around, her brown eyes wide in shock by his unexpected arrival. Jethro just flashed the redhead his trademark smirk and kissed her.

"Hey… Gotcha, Katie."

"Hey daddy." The boy greeted and smiled at the older man. "The snow´s awesome, we never had any snow in Sa… Miami."

Brady´s blue eyes widened but the silver-haired man just smiled at him, showing that it was okay. He started to say something but Caitlin was out for revenge and shoved snow into the collar of Gibbs´ dress shirt. "Oh Kate…"

"Yes, Jon?" The red-haired woman asked sweetly and smiled at the older man.

"Be careful when there´s more snow, but for now I´m on for dinner." Jethro replied and pulled the shirt out of his pants to get rid of the last bit of snow. "Pasta is on today, right?"

"Yup." The boy chimed in and unlaced his boots before he entered the living room. "Maybe the school is closed tomorrow because of the snow."

"I don´t think so, Brady." The redhead said and smiled at the blond child. He was right the snowfall was heavy but there wouldn´t be more snow than a foot in the morning. "When the snow is so high that we can´t open the door maybe, but not a few inches."

"Hmm…" The five-year-old huffed and put his boots into the cabinet.

"I´ll just change and be back in a minute." Gibbs said and went upstairs while Kate handed Brady the right items to set the table. The ligament in his knee healed completely and he could start working just a week after they arrived here. Half an hour later the pasta was ready and the trio started eating. Brady was talking animatedly about what he did at school today and Jethro told them a little about how they secured a house. Only the red-haired woman had little to report except for her trip to the grocery store and the things she had to read for her first exam next week.

"Oh and Lisa invited us to her birthday party next Friday." The redhead said and Gibbs nodded slowly. Both knew that it meant to leave Brady alone with a babysitter, which was different from the time he spent at school where no one who wasn´t allowed to enter, got in. Of course the two had friends by now but they either came here or they took the boy with them. "Her older daughters volunteered to watch the kids and Lauren offered her house."

"Do you think you´re okay with a sleep-over?" The gray-haired man asked and the five-year-old contemplated it for a moment before he nodded slowly.

"Gabe will be there too and something´s wrong you can call us." Kate added and slowly the boy seemed to warm up with the idea of spending a night in another house. He didn´t have any nightmares for two months now and if there was one, they were just across the street.

"Maybe it will be cool." Brady said finally and the adults exchanged a meaningful glance. Both were glad that he took this and everything else so well.

"Alright, I will clear the table." Jethro stated and stood up, collecting their plates. The redhead was really wondering what his ex-wives were complaining. When he was home from work he was helping her as much as possible and often picked Brady up from one of his friend´s on his way home.

"Let´s finish your homework Brady." The red-haired woman said and the blond boy nodded again, grabbing his exercise book which he had pushed over the other end of the table earlier.

Every now and then his glance wandered to the window where he watched the snow falling but they were done barely twenty minutes later. The trio gathered again in the living room and when the Sesame Street was over they brought the five-year-old upstairs, tucking him in. It was one of their rituals and the child seemed to be fine with it. Except for a few struggles in the beginning and while doing his homework he behaved pretty well for a five year old boy.

"Good night, Brady." The redhead said and pulled the blanket up. She stood up and went over to Gibbs who was waiting for her at the door.

"Night mommy…" The boy mumbled and was sound asleep barely a minute later.

--- --- ---


	12. Chapter 11 Night Out

_Looking back at sunsets on the Eastside  
we lost track of the time  
Dreams aren't what they used to be  
some things slide by so carelessly…_

_The Killers – Smile like You Mean It_

Chapter XI – Night Out

"Could you open the door, Jon?" The younger woman called and made the final touches on her swept-up hairdo, glancing in the mirror one last time to check her face for make-up smudges. She decided to do something else with her deep auburn curls than tying it in a ponytail like she usually did it for more practical reasons.

"Hey Jenna come in, I guess Kate and Emmett will be down in a minute." She heard Gibbs greet Lisa´s younger daughter and went over into the boy´s room to get the five-year-old boy ready to leave. The child was sitting in front of the window and watched the snow falling down on the ground once again. The snowfall didn´t stop for already three days now and Brady´s hope that the school would be closed for a day grew again.

"Hey Brady, Jenna is here to pick you up, are you ready to leave?" She asked but the five-year-old didn´t show any reaction at all. Kate furrowed a confused brow and slowly walked over to the blond child, sitting down next to him, but still he didn´t move. "Is something wrong? Do you want to stay at home?"

"Do you think momma and dad knew how snow looks, Kate?" He asked and Caitlin saw the upset and at the same time really sad look in his blue eyes when he finally glanced up at her. The redhead didn´t really know what to say and just stroke his back, trying to offer him some comfort. The kid seemed to be content with that while his eyes wandered back to the window gaze into the snowy darkness again.

"I´m sure they knew how snow looks." The former NCIS agent replied and Brady nodded slowly, acknowledging her answer. He sighed heavily and turned around to lean into Kate. She just held him for a moment until they heard Jethro ask if they were coming from downstairs where he was waiting with Jenna. "Do you want me to stay here? If you want we will stay at home tonight…"

The five-year-old shook his head vehemently and he pulled away from the red-haired woman. Caitlin grabbed his small overnight bag and a moment later they joined Gibbs and Jenna in the kitchen.

"Alright, we are ready to go." The profiler said with a small smile directed at the girl and the group left the house. Brady followed Jenna to the house next door while the adults crossed the street and rang the doorbell at Lisa´s house.

"Ah Kate and John, welcome to a party only for people of age." Lisa greeted cheerfully and it was obvious that she wasn´t completely sober anymore. The two wished her a happy birthday and handed over the present they bought for her. Finally they entered the large living room where almost all of their neighbors were gathered and a second later Lisa was back, carrying a tray with champagne for the women and beer for the men. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Caitlin said politely and the two accepted their beverages. Lauren spotted the two almost immediately and waved them over to sit with her and her husband James. Like the boys they became quite good friends and didn´t care about Gibbs being much older. The Smith´s other neighbors were avoiding Kate because they thought she just married her husband only for the money, but the redhead just ignored them as well. A few hours later the men went out on the porch because some of them wanted to smoke and others just wanted to get out of the stuffy room. By now Lisa wasn´t caring about who rummaged through her kitchen and sat on the sofa with Lauren and Kate.

"So spill it Kate, what´s your secret? Jon absolutely adores you even after seven years of marriage…" The blond woman asked boldly and Lisa was looking pretty curious as well.

"Well, there isn´t a huge secret. It´s just us…" The redhead stated and shrugged her shoulders, keeping a straight face. She felt like DiNozzo was sifting through her Blackberry and just discovered that she had a date and was desperately trying to get the information she was denying him. Lauren let out a laughter and exchanged a meaningful glance with her black-haired friend, leaving Caitlin to look confused from one to another. "What? What´s wrong with you?"

"There is no point in beating around the bush, Kate. We already figured it out." Lisa spoke up and grinned at the other two women. Lauren just let out a giggle and the raven-haired woman went on. "There is a secret but you don´t want to tell us come on we all know it, you just have to say yes."

"It´s not the whole secret…" Caitlin finally admitted and took another sip of her champagne. It was just after midnight and by now everyone inside the house and on the porch had a good amount of alcohol in his or her blood.

"What is a secret?" A male voice from behind them asked and an at first slight blush crept up on the redhead´s cheeks, quickly turning in a deep crimson shade. Lauren and Lisa just winked at her playfully and left the couple alone, leaving their friend alone to answer her husband´s nagging questions. "Did I just chase them away?"

"Obviously you still have this effect on people, but it´s okay." The red headed woman replied and the gray-haired man sat down next to his `wife´. He laid his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. Kate eased into his touch and emptied her glass of champagne, by now she had lost count but she was sure that she could still walk a straight line.

Jethro leaned even closer and started whispering into her ear. "Do you want to leave?"

"Yeah, the crowd is slowly getting way too drunk for my liking." She heard his low chuckle and accepted his hand to help her stand up from the sofa. He didn´t let go of her hand until they closed the front door behind them.

"So what was the secret?" The gray-haired man asked and his blue eyes were sparkling dangerously. Caitlin just shrugged and busied herself with hanging her coat onto the rack but the older man easily spun her around. He locked his arms around her and raised a questioning brow. She knew that look she had seen him use it on their suspects like a billion times, but she promised herself that it wouldn´t work on her. "I think I know it…"

"How could you know it?" The redhead replied hastily and he just smirked at her. It had been a test and by her slightly embarrassed look he could tell what it was, while she had to accept the fact that he won.

"You just told me, Katie…" He just mumbled and leaned in to capture her lips, ignoring the confused look on her face. By this new direction she let go of the question burning on her tongue, but decided to ask him about it later. For now she just wanted to enjoy the situation and forget about all their major and minor problems. Within a few moments the two were upstairs, going on with their little game in a more secluded place than the hall.

"So how did I tell you what the secret is?" Kate asked and shifted so she could look straight into his face. Jethro just chuckled and cupped her cheek with his large hand.

"You blushed like you always do when someone is talking about that…" He stated curtly and the redhead huffed. "I think it´s cute."

"Ugh… Cute, yeah very." Kate replied and shook her head. Gibbs just smiled at her and caressed the soft skin of her cheek.

--- --- ---

A/N: So finally some uninterrupted Kibbs ;) I hope you liked this Chapter and I´m really looking forward to some reviews. =)


	13. Chapter 12 Demons of the Past?

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
the smoke and who's still standing when it clears…_

_The Fray – Over My Head (Cable Car)_

Chapter XII – Demons of the Past?

"I think the dog was really cute but when he messed up the garage during the thunderstorm... I don´t know what I would have done to that dog." The redhead said and searched her purse for her keys. Jethro just nodded smiling and scooped the boy up. Brady fell asleep on their way back from the movie theatre where they watched `Marley & Me´. Finally the younger woman found her keys and wanted to unlock the door but it swung open before the key was in the keyhole. "Jonathan?"

"Get back into the car and lock the doors." The gray-haired man ordered and handed the sound asleep child over to the shorter woman. Caitlin just nodded and climbed back into the silver Volvo, she wasn´t sure if it was the right thing that Gibbs went into the house alone without any weapon, but she knew now wasn´t the time to argue.

"Mommy…?" The blond child mumbled after a while and blinked a few times before he looked around sleepily, recognizing that they were still sitting in the car. "Why are we here?"

"We have to wait here for a minute, just go back to sleep Emmett." The woman whispered and stared at the opened door which led into the kitchen of their current residence. The upcoming fear triggered a sickening feeling in her stomach and she glanced every now and then at the clock, only to see that a few seconds passed. The five-year-old in her lap on the other hand fell asleep again and just shifted into a more comfortable position. Five minutes -which felt like an eternity- later the gray-haired man walked towards the car.

"Nobody is inside, looks like it was just a normal housebreaking." Gibbs said in a hushed voice and just shrugged. Kate followed him back into the house and slowly the weird feeling in her gut disappeared. "I think we should report it, but it can wait until tomorrow. We close the garage door and lock the back door so nobody can get in."

"Yeah… We already eliminated some of the evidence which could be here and they have more important things to take car of on a Saturday night." The red-haired woman replied and watched the older man taking off Brady´s beanie, scarf, jacket and boots before they went upstairs. After the child was changed and sleeping blissfully in his bed the adults went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Jethro lit the fireplace and a moment later fire was slowly eating up the wood. When he was sitting next to the redhead she started speaking.

"Do you think this was Colonel Anderson or one of his myrmidons?" She asked and voiced what he had already considered.

"I don´t think so. This looks more like a dabbler." The gray-haired man answered and looked into her eyes, meeting a deeply concerned look. After all this housebreaking was what they were afraid of because it happened to the Carmichaels months ago and the two were killed. "A professional would have entered the house from the yard, he can´t be seen there. The garage was open it´s likely to get caught there."

"But what if it was Anderson or someone he hired and we don´t know it?" The redhead emphasized her question again and Gibbs waited a moment before he answered, contemplating if it was the right thing to say. Cooper told them to call when something happened, but it could as well bring the wrong results like being relocated again, just after they made a few friends and got used to living here in Vermont.

"You can always call James Cooper and ask for the status of their investigation, I think they kicked Tony and the others off." Gibbs replied and stared into the crackling fire. "Maybe they are already missing us."

"NCIS sure thing, I miss them too and I miss my family like hell, but the Marshals? I don´t think so, but I´m really looking forward to their call." Caitlin said and couldn´t help but smile at the thought of Cooper and Thomas missing them. "I´m wondering if they call us anytime soon that the case is closed and we can come back. We´re here for nine months now after all…"

"Yeah… But you know how it goes when someone submerges. I think Anderson is good, he had to find the right people who paid well and act like a loyal Marine at the same time." Gibbs explained and the brunette nodded. He was right if a man didn´t want to be found it was likely that they couldn´t find him.

"Maybe you are right and it was a dabbler. Tomorrow we call the police and see what they find we can always call Cooper later." The redhead said and snuggled closer to the silver-haired man. He laid his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Next month is Christmas…"

"Yup…" Gibbs said curtly and went on after a moment. "I think we should celebrate, try to have normal holidays for Brady… And ourselves."

"That would be the best I guess." Caitlin agreed and sighed. She didn´t even want to think about her family´s Christmas this year. Every year the Todd-clan gathered at their house in Indiana and it was always fun, she knew this year they would grieve though her `death´ was nine months ago but still. The former brunette was the youngest sibling and her parents were proud that they could tell all their neighbors that their little Lynn protected the president.

"What´s wrong Katie?"

"I don´t know… It will be the first year I´m not up in Indiana celebrating with my whole family. The last time I saw them was on the last holidays and I know they will be grieving on Christmas. I just don´t want them to have such a bad Christmas…" She explained and Jethro tightened his embrace. He couldn´t exactly understand what she was going through but he knew she had been always close to her parents and siblings. They obviously meant a lot to her and he could only guess how much it hurt her.

"I´m sure we´ll have a nice Christmas too and maybe you can go to Indiana next year." The silver haired man said, but didn´t really know if it helped her.

"Yeah I hope so… I´m tired, I´ll go upstairs." She said after a while of silence and the older man extinguished the fire before he went upstairs as well. His red-haired companion was already asleep and tried to lie down beside her without waking the sleeping woman up.

--- --- ---


	14. Chapter 13 Cursed and Blessed

A/N: So this is the last Chapter. There is still the Epilogue left, but for now you have to put up with this. Enjoy reading and please review on your way out! =)

_--- --- ---_

_Teach us to cheat and to lie, cover up  
what shouldn't be shared?  
All the truth unwinding  
Scraping away at my mind…_

_Muse – Citizen Erased_

Chapter XIII – Cursed and Blessed

"Hey Kate, come in." The blond woman greeted and stepped aside to let the redhead in. "Do you want a coffee or tea?"

"Hi, it is nice to see you Lauren." Kate replied and smiled at her friend. They decided to meet on the day before the Smiths went to Boston to meet the rest of their family, a reason which made Caitlin a little sad because she knew that she wouldn´t see her family this year. "Coffee would be good. Are the boys outside?"

"Yeah, they try to build an igloo, but they didn´t succeed yet." Lauren answered and put the baby monitor on the table when they entered the kitchen. The blond woman filled the coffee machine´s tank with water and a moment later it started brewing. "What are you planning for the holidays, are you going to visit your family too?"

"No. Jon hasn´t much family left besides a sister, but she is with her husband in Washington, meeting his family and most of my family moved back to Ireland two years ago, we go there every two years on Christmas and sometimes in summer." The former NCIS agent lied without batting an eyelid, but nevertheless she was feeling bad about it.

"Wow… I have never been to Europe in my whole live I only heard that Ireland has beautiful landscapes."

"Yeah there are some beautiful spots indeed, but my people live in Dublin so there isn´t much of this landscape. But we always get out of the city for at least one day." Caitlin explained and accepted the steaming mug with coffee. "Thanks."

The women chattered away for about an hour and when it was getting darker by the minute they decided to call the boys inside also because Kate wanted to get back home and fix dinner. "Have nice holidays see you in a few days."

"See you then, Lauren." Caitlin replied and hugged the blond woman before she took the five-year-old´s hand and the two went over to their own house.

"I´m soaked mommy, but we built a house of snow." The sandy-haired boy stated and sat down on the lowest step, slowly opening the wet laces of his boots. "I forgot the name… Gabe said it´s called something with `I´…"

"It´s called an igloo Brady." The red-haired said and took the boy´s wet clothes to dry them in the guest bathroom. "Do you want to help my fixing dinner when you changed or do you have homework left to do?"

"We did it with Lauren earlier." He answered and vanished into his room where Kate put fresh clothes on his bed. The child started changing when he heard the telephone ring, usually he could hear the redhead talking, but right now she shut the kitchen door so he wouldn´t hear her. He remembered his natural mother doing the same when she accepted important calls and he knew that he was supposed to stay in his room until she called him. Before she could call him he heard Gibbs say `Hello´ and he went downstairs.

"Hey daddy… We built an igloo in Gabe´s yard after school." He babbled excited and Jethro scooped him up, carrying the boy into the kitchen where they found Kate who was just putting the phone back in its cradle.

"That is great kiddo." The gray-haired man replied and kissed his `wife´ who looked a little upset. "What´s wrong?"

"_They _called…" She answered his question and emphasized the `they´. The older man immediately knew who was meant with `they´ and looked at her in surprise. Christmas was just two days ahead and they had everything arranged, not even thinking that the Marshals would call anytime soon. Caitlin just went over the little shock, which the housebreaking caused. They called the police the next day and they told them that it looked like a juvenile prank, since nothing was missing and nothing was out of place. "It is over, everything."

"So we can go back to Washington?" Gibbs asked, but it sounded more like a statement and Caitlin found two pairs of blue eyes looking back at her in question.

"We can go back home if we want." The redhead answered and nodded. Her thoughts were spinning this was what they were waiting for almost a year, but right now it somehow felt wrong or better just a little sudden.

"When can we go back?" The former Marine asked and loosened his tie.

"Whenever we want to tomorrow, next week or next year it doesn´t matter to them." Caitlin explained and pulled out a few items for their forgotten dinner. The rumble of Brady´s stomach brought it back to her mind and she knew also the older man was grateful for that reminder. "But I think we should at least stay here for the holidays, maybe leave here on 29th to be in Washington on New Year´s Eve."

"I don´t want to leave." Brady stated and turned so Gibbs had to let him down. As soon as his feet touched the ground the child ran out of the kitchen and the adults heard him race up the stairs. Finally he slammed the door of his room shut and the two just looked at each other.

"It just went too smooth…" Caitlin mumbled and was about to follow the boy, but Jethro stopped her gently.

"Give him some time. I´ll talk to him in a few minutes." The silver-haired man said and the redhead nodded leaning into his shoulder. "I think it´s the best if we are back in Washington on New Year´s Eve we celebrate here on our own and then pack our stuff."

"Yeah, I´m so glad we can go back, Jethro." He nodded and turned around to head for the five-year-old´s room. "Hey Brady can I come in?"

He opened the door a crack and peeked inside, seeing the boy sitting on his bed. When he finally nodded the gray-haired man strode into the room and sat down on the bed as well. "Why don´t you want to go back to Washington?"

"Because all my friends are here and I don´t know anyone in Washington that´s why I want to stay here." The five-year-old explained and Gibbs nodded. He had already assumed that this was the reason the boy wanted to stay here in the North.

"I really understand you Brady, but we can visit them here. You´ll find new cool friends in Washington too. Remember you didn´t know anybody here too, but now you have friends and it will be the same there." Jethro explained and watched the boy closely for any kind of reaction. "I promise that we´ll visit your friends here again, okay?"

"Yeah I guess that´s okay…" Brady replied and followed Jethro downstairs after a moment.

--- --- ---


	15. Epilogue

So here is the Epilogue and with that the story is complete. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you liked it. Check out my new story it is called Nemesis.

_--- --- ---_

_Close your eyes and stay a while  
But take me where you go  
Single file we walk the mile  
Wandering back home…_

_Foo Fighters – On the Mend_

Epilogue

"Wow, you really did a convincing job playing a family…" Lauren asked with her voice still filled with disbelief and exchanged at glance with her husband who was holding their younger son Leon. It was their last day in Vermont and they were just saying their goodbyes to the Smiths.

"Thanks." Caitlin replied and didn´t know if she should be happy about that compliment or not. Gibbs and the redhead decided to tell them the truth and not lie to them about their sudden relocation. "Well, the names are different and we actually have other jobs. We aren´t from Miami either, but one of my brothers really lives in Dublin so that´s true."

"It´s just so confusing and I still can´t believe it that Emmett… Err Brady isn´t your real son." Tristan said and the NCIS agents nodded.

"Well, we had to protect him after his parents were killed and that´s why we moved to Burlington." Jethro explained curtly and the blond threw a pitiful glance at the five-year-old who was happily playing with her own son in the room next door.

"Will we ever see you again when you´re back in Washington?" Lauren asked and the gray-haired man nodded slowly.

"Yes, I had to promise Brady that we visit you and Gabe next year." Gibbs answered and Lauren nodded, obviously satisfied with the answer. "But first of all we have to tell our friends and family that we didn´t die eleven months ago."

"Yeah that is really important for you I guess." Lauren agreed and hugged the couple, following them to the silver Volvo. The Marshals told them to keep the car and only pack the essential things in the rest of their stuff would follow and most of their old stuff was stored in Gibbs´ house which hadn´t been sold. "I hope we´ll see you again soon."

"Yeah, I hope so too Lauren. I´ll call you and then you have my number too. See you." Caitlin said and followed her boyfriend over to the car. She helped the boy closing his seat belt and waved at the group on the sidewalk. The Marshals told them to show up at the NCIS HQ to have a quick debrief and after almost 12 hours the trio arrived in Washington D.C. in the early morning. The silver Volvo rolled into the parking lot and attracted a few looks of bypassing agents, for Gibbs and Kate it felt like coming home though a lot had changed in the past months.

"Tim pinch me please when you don´t see what I´m seeing…" They heard someone behind them and Caitlin turned around recognizing the voice of her former best friend. "Kate and Gibbs! Oh my god I thought you were dead! But well obviously you are not..."

A second later the Goth was hugging her friends, both at the same time and drew the attention of the whole bullpen on them. McGee was just watching but smiled at his former team mates. "Where have you been and why did you let us think that you died? Oh and I like your new haircut Gibbs."

"Long story Abbs." Jethro said and the black-haired woman slowly let go of him, furrowing a brow at his answer. "Of course we´ll tell you later."

"Am I seeing a redheaded ghost?"

"DiNozzo…" Kate and Gibbs grumbled unison and the Italian came closer, smiling broadly the trio.

"Well, obviously not." He said and hugged Caitlin, but only shook Jethro´s hand. "It´s good to have you back, but just tell me are you resurrected or what happened?"

"They´ll tell us later." Abigail stated when James Cooper and Cameron Thomas appeared in the crowded bullpen as well. By now every agent was trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on, why the agents of DiNozzo´s team were standing there. "Oh well I guess I know a huge part now."

"Director Shepard is waiting upstairs for us, agent Gibbs." Cooper stated and Abby rolled her eyes at the man. "Agent Todd I suppose the boy stays here with someone of your former team mates, we have to talk about him too."

"Sure thing." Jethro replied curtly and the Marshals went ahead while the agents remained one more moment in the bullpen. "Brady can you stay with Abby for the time we are upstairs?"

The five-year-old nodded and let go of Caitlin´s hand slowly walking over to the forensic technician. "Come on Brady we´re going to have some fun."

"I´ll tell Ducky." The two heard Anthony say while they climbed the stairs, walking towards the MTAC area attracting a few funny glances on their way.

"We´ll be the attraction of the month, Jethro." Kate mumbled and the gray-haired man just nodded, showing her his trademark smirk. Cynthia looked at them skeptically too, but told them to go right inside where Shepard and the Marshals were waiting for them.

"Nice to see you alive Jethro when I started here I heard you died in a car-accident." Jennifer greeted and flashed the silver-haired man a smile. Caitlin just looked at the other redhead and then at her boyfriend, she was a little taken aback by the familiarity the new director seemed to share with the older investigator.

"Well, I didn´t know that Morrow quit. So what are we doing here?" Gibbs replied and she just nodded, ignoring his tone.

"It is mostly for protocol that you are out of the Program and your status will be changed in every important place right now, but more important we have to talk about what happens to the boy." Jenny explained and the Cooper started speaking.

"We didn´t find any living relative he could stay with, except for a cousin of his father who lives in Virginia and she has own children and takes care of her ill mother. Speaks for itself she can´t take him and she didn´t have contact with the Gunny for over three years. I suppose we look for a foster family the Child Protective Services will take over guardianship until then." The Marshal explained and looked at the agents. "One call and they will pick him up in a few hours."

"He can stay with us, that isn´t a problem after all we took care of him for almost a year." Caitlin said after she exchanged a glance with Gibbs who just nodded.

"It isn´t that easy, for the last months he was under your protection but if you want to keep him you have to apply to court for the guardianship." Cameron spoke up now and looked from the female agent to Jethro and back to Kate. "Maybe you should think a little more about this decision after all you will be responsible for him at last for the next sixteen years."

"We had months to consider everything what may come after the protection detail so I think we are pretty sure." The gray-haired man stated and got a questioning look from Shepard. "Is there anything else you need to talk about with us?"

"No, we wish you all the best and good luck with the boy." James said and the Marshals left the office, leaving the NCIS employees to themselves.

"Well, I think you have a lot to do now. We can talk about your work in a few days I think there won´t be any problems to find suitable positions for you." Jen stated and the field agents nodded. Finally the two stood up and left the office as well, walking towards their old life which had new additions now.

--- --- ---

So: Please review on your way out!


End file.
